oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Findable items
Findable items are the items found in many areas throughout RuneScape, that offer places to search for items that may or may not be of use. Some of these are oddities, while others are bits of armour, and while most of them may have some sort of use as skill items, a few of them are utterly useless. Search locations Places such as chests, crates, boxes, barrels, cuboards and bookshelves may offer findable items. In some cases, these items may be required for certain quests. In other cases, the locations may offer a few gold coins. In yet other cases, various bits of trash can be discovered in these areas, or, in the case of chests, runes. Other items may be found just lying on the ground or on tables or counters at respawn points. Since a recent update, trash items have been removed from searching barrels, crates, etc,except possibly the basement of the witch's house. Useful findable items *Runes can be found in chests throughout RuneScape if player's thieving skill is high enough. *Leather boots can be fished with the big net, found in the Lumbridge Castle basement, or found in the Wizard's Tower. *Leather gloves can be fished with the big net, and picked up from Father Urhney's hut. *Pots can be found in various places, and are usable for holding flour and ale yeast. *Flour can be found in some barrels for certain quests, of note being the members Murder Mystery Quest. *Rusty swords used to be useless, but can now be brought to the tindel merchant at the harbour of Port Khazard to be polished and made into usable swords. The same can also be achieved using a whetstone in a player house, or Doric's Hut. *Damaged armour can be found by killing and pickpocketing H.A.M. members and can be fixed using an armour stand in a player house. *Broken staffs can be by killing and pickpocketing H.A.M. members, and can be fixed using a repair bench in a player house. *Broken arrows can be by killing and pickpocketing H.A.M. members, or outside Yanille, and can be fixed using a repair bench in a player house. *Broken glass can be respawning in various areas such as Keldagrim, and although pretty much useless, are needed for the members Sea Slug Quest. *Damp sticks can be found near the ladder in the north east corner of the fishing platform. When scraped dried with broken glass these become dry sticks and can be used to light torches. *Seaweed can be fished with the big net, and found on the shores of Rellekka, Entrana, Piscatoris Fishing Colony and South-Karamja. Seaweed can be burnt to make Soda ash and combined with sand can make molten glass. *Edible seaweed can be fished with the big net, and found on the ground in some places. Edible seaweed will heal 1 or 2 hp. *Needles can be found by searching in a haystack. Needles are used for crafting and for sewing leather armour. *Bronze medium helms respawn in Draynor Manor *Spades respawn in several places *Bananas respawn in Port Sarim's grocery store *Rope respawns in Karamja's General Store *Many items respawn in Lumbridge Castle's kitchen and basement *There is a bronze dagger respawn upstairs in Lumbridge Castle *Single coins respawn in the Dwarven Mine (near the chests) *Buttons can be by killing and pickpocketing H.A.M. members and are used in the Animal Magnetism quest. *A bronze pickaxe can be found in Rimmington in the building opposite the house portal, and also above the portcullis at Lumbridge Castle. A bronze scimitar can also be found upstairs in the same building at Rimmington. *A crossbow can be found in the Graveyard of Shadows at level 18 wilderness. *A pie dish is on the table in the Varrock Palace kitchen. *A bronze mace can be found in a house south of the plateskirt shop in al kharid. *An earth staff and 2 gold necklaces can be found inside the lava maze. Non-useful findable items *Old boots can be fished with the big net, and found in crates and boxes. Category:Items